Hollyleaf's Alternative Death SPOILER ALERT
by kittenWhisperer
Summary: Hollyleaf dies in a rock fall and blames Starclan for doing it. Will she be banished to the dark forest? Or will she be returned like Cinderpelt was? Read this story to find out!    This did not actually happen
1. Proluge

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!

Prologue

"Where am I?" Hollyleaf breathed. "Your in Starclan, young warrior."  
>A unfamiliar voice sounded from behind Hollyleaf. She wiped around to see a ginger, almost red tom staring at her with eyes as clear as a sparkling river "St-t-tarclan?"Hollyleaf stammered. "Yes" the ginger tom replied,<br>"After you ran into the tunnels, the roof caved in an you were crushed unde-  
>rneath" There was 4 heartbeats of silence, but it seemed like 4 seasons.<br>"I couldn't`t of died" Hollyleaf gasped at last. "I`m sorry it had to be this way"  
>"But it doesn't have to be this way!" Hollyleaf hissed. "Starclan can not prevent destiny, only chose it." "But I don't want to have this destiny!"<br>Hollyleaf screeched. The ginger tom remained calm. "I'm sorry it had to be this way." He repeated. "Also, you should show more respect for the former Thunderclan leader."

_Can you guess who it is?_

"Im.."_ SHUT UP! you'll ruin the story_

"sorry"

_Just try and guess okay?_ XD


	2. Chapter 1 (continue of proluge)

Thanks to Little Miss Seddie, Firestarlover123 and Spottedfur for being my reviewers! . Nightkit plushie!  
>The correct answer was .. Sunstar! Yey me! Shut up, Sunstar OKIDOKIE!<p>(still proluge)<p>

"Sunstar!?" Hollyleaf hissed. "Yes I am Sustar, leader before Bluestar, and also Bluestar's second mentor." "Why did you let me die?" "It wasn't Starclan's fault you died. You chose to run into the tunnels when it was raining. You also killed Ashfur!" Sunstar hissed. Shocked, Hollyleaf took a step back. "Is Ashfur h-h-here?" Hollyleaf looked around wildly as if he was going to jump out of the bushes and attack her. "No." Hollyleaf smiled. "No wonder I was accepted into Starclan. Ashfur is evil." "No, H-h-he's not..." So, were is he then?" Hollyleaf prompted "I..."a "So I killed an evil cat. Does that mean I m good? Will you tell the others that I m good?" "Not necessarily." "Or I can make you tell the others that I m good. which one, which one?" "You are evil." Sunstar gasped. "Make me go back to the real world. Or I'll make you" Fine, but if you go back, you will be returned as a Riverclan cat. You ll be known as Petaltkit. Is this what you want? Sunstar meowed Yes, I want to go back Hollyleaf insisted. Fine. Goodbye, Petalkit.

I PROMISE TO MAKE THEM LONGER! So . it will take me long time! Sorry for the HUGE delay! 


	3. Chapter 2

It was a fine morning in the riverclan camp. Petalkit was play fighting with her littermates, Pricklekit, Beetlekit, and Grasskit when she herd someone call her name. "Petalkit!" it was her mother, Icewing. Sighing, she padded up to her mother.  
>"what?" she meowed. "Petalkit, were did you learn such advanced... Thunderclan moves? im worried about you Petalkit. Your not acting like a RiverClan cat should. you dont eat fish, you dont like getting wet, and, your using such... ThunderClanish moves on your siblings."<br>"Im fine mom, really. I climb on the branch of the willow of the tree every morning and... um... study Thunderclan moves." Petalkit reassured her mom."That still doesn't explain why your such a drypaw." "I will like water when I want to!" "Go into the nursery, petalkit."  
>"But," "Now." Her voice was just barley a whisper and thats when I heard "Shadowclan ATTACK!" <div> 


	4. Chapter 3

I was grabbed by the scruff ruffly, by what his brown scarred pelt shone, was none other than- "Ratscar!" Icewing hissed. "Get away from my kit!" "Your kit? This is a shadowclan kit now!" Ratscar sneered. It was then I took my tiny, needle-like claws and hit him precisely in his right eye. He screeched and droped me with a thump. It was then I hurried into the reed exit to camp and ran to the Windclan border, leaving all my fears behind me. What fears? I thought. Im a Riverclan kit named Petalkit, and I am 6 moo- wait! I-m-m-m Holly- what? I am Holly... Holly... Hollyberry? Hollybush? Hollyfeather? Hollypaw? No, no, no, no, NO. I AM going to become a aprentince though! 


End file.
